


Porque después de todo, se lo merecía

by Klaushunlove



Series: Songfics de Klaus. Versión en español. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU?, Alternate Ending, Dark, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Song: Enter Sandman (Metallica), Songfic, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: Porque después de todo, se lo merecía, ¿no?Después de mentir a las personas a quienes ama, se merece todo lo que le está sucediendo, pero eso no indicaba que lo sintiera justo.Lamentablemente había otra alma con él dentro de La Jaula, alguien inocente en todo ese infierno.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Death & Adam Milligan, Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Michael & Sam Winchester
Series: Songfics de Klaus. Versión en español. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133168
Kudos: 1





	Porque después de todo, se lo merecía

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Klaus  
> :D  
> Básicamente este songfic fue inspirado en el último episodio de la quinta temporada y en la canción Enter Sandman de Metallica.  
> Aquí me tomé varias libertades, ¿se puede considerar un AU? 🤔  
> Canción: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CD-E-LDc384
> 
> Además, Supernatural ni nada de ese universo me pertenece. Fic escrito sin fines de lucro.

Sam era un hombre que había cometido muchos errores en su vida. Errores que no solo lo afectaron a él como persona, sino que también a su círculo cercano. Había hecho sufrir a su gente preciosa solo por su egoísmo.

  
Le mintió a su hermano mayor, tuvo una relación sexual con Ruby y mintió a sus seres queridos.

  
Así que después de todo se merecía que estuviera en esta situación: amarrado a esa mesa de tortura, en la cual clavos afilados le clavaban la piel desnuda, infectando aún más sus heridas ya sangrientas, clavado en pies y manos, pero sanando todo para volver a sufrir, como toda la basura que, como él estaba en el infierno.

  
Sam, de todas formas, trataba de no pensar en sus desilusiones, en sus penas. O lo intentó, hasta que apareció en su campo de visión uno de los seres que ayudaban en su tortura. Lucifer.

  
-¡Hey! ¡Sammy! ¿Que estás pensando?.-

  
-...- El Winchester vio de cerca la cara de ese monstruo. Sus ojos absentas, del color eterno y profundo, de lo peligroso y lo prohibido, hacían que Sam viajara hacia un camino que lo llevaba a un sentimiento de temor y de odio, pues esa cosa era uno de esos seres que tanto lo hacían sufrir.

  
-Con que callado, ¿no? ¿¡Qué!? ¿No te caigo bien? ¿No disfrutas de mi dulce compañía? ¡Dime, maldita sea!.-

  
Aquel ser estaba tan cerca del rostro del humano, que pudo oler el olor a muerte y putrefacción que emitía el ente y los gruñidos grotescos que salían de su boca podrida y maloliente.

  
El humano vio, con profundo horror, como el arcángel, de la manera más cruel se transformaba en su adorado hermano, en Dean, y como éste con sus garras oscuras y alargadas las enterraba profundamente en sus entrañas, arrancando sus órganos en conjunto sus gritos.

  
Se desesperó. No aguantó más. Sus llantos no le daban ninguna satisfacción. Aquí abajo no estaba su padre o Dean que lo puedan ayudar con esta pesadilla.

  
¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Acaso sus errores eran tan indescriptibles para su mundo?

  
¡Nooo! No más. Ya no iba a aguantar. Podía sentir como su cordura se rompía.

  
Sam solo podía mirar como Lucifer le desgarraba su carne, saboreaba su sangre, se reía de sus gritos, observaba su mirada enloquecida.

  
Pero finalmente llegó a su límite cuando el otro arcángel, Michael. Igual de putrefacto que su hermano, monstruoso para cualquier vista había aparecido. Con un aura de desprecio y crueldad, proyectaba asco y horror, pues en sus manos habían largos y retorcidos tentáculos, goteando desde aquellos horribles brazos mucosidad y una asquerosa pestilencia, que denotaban hacia un tipo de tortura más íntima que, tuvo la desgracia de sufrir. Y fue con la llegada del otro torturador que sucumbió a la locura, él ya no era quien fue.

  
Y como si se hubiera detenido algún reloj, todo se ralentizó. El rostro cruel y despectivo de su hermano se detuvo en una mueca de desprecio profundo, y el otro ser en una estatua de excitación y emoción.

  
Ya sin importarle el dolor o su cordura, el hombre desgarró su propia carne para escapar de aquella herramienta en la cual estaba siendo castigado y arremetió con todo lo que tenía para poder destruir a los seres que tenía delante suyo. Estando ya debilitado, sangrando y desgarrado, él sacó fuerzas y energía en su afán de querer arremeter contra sus torturadores.

  
Aquel hombre destrozado no sintió ni oyó nada mientras seguía tratando de violentar contra sus torturadores, pues sus pensamientos le gritaban que matara, que destruyera a quienes le destruyeron a él.

  
Otro ser, pero de poderes superiores sintió, con gran pena, vio todo lo que ocurría en La Jaula. La Muerte vio el alma rota del humano y supo que nunca iba a volver a ser aquel que fue en vida. Sin embargo pudo ver a otros alma intacta dentro de La Jaula. El otro Winchester.

  
Con gran pesar siguió su camino hacia la sala del castigo para llevarse a la única alma humana que quedaba pues supo que dentro de esa Jaula no había otro humano más que el Winchester más joven.

  
Llegando al lugar, el ser elegante, y curiosamente sereno se detuvo frente a Adam alejando el hombre de las otras tres almas dentro de La Jaula.

  
-Párate chico, que te tengo una propuesta.-

  
Aquel humano tembloroso y con la mirada casi enloquecida miró hacia la voz, pero congelado del terror en su lugar, no pudo mover nada más pero escuchó con atención al ser que tenía delante.

  
-Te puedo sacar de aquí, chico. Darte una nueva oportunidad de vida y seguir un nuevo camino con tu hermano mayor. Puedo darte la libertad del olvido de este lugar mientras ocupes un lugar al lado de Dean Winchester. Te puedo hacer libre.-

  
Adam no lo pensó mucho. Solo deseaba salir de ese lugar y olvidar a quienes le destrozaron en primer lugar, y sin poder hablar, aceptó la propuesta.

  
Ya tiempo después, un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro estaba junto a otro ser con una gabardina y otro hombre más joven en un restaurante de hamburguesas, creyó ver algo, sorprendido intentó seguir con la mirada, pero supuso que era solo su imaginación. 

  
-¿Te pasa algo, Dean? .-

  
-Nada Adam. Solo pensé que había visto a alguien.-  
Pero lo que no sabía Adam ni Castiel, que era el otro hombre, es que efectivamente Dean había visto a su hermano, muerto hacía años, vigilandolo a él ya su familia.

  
~ Fin.


End file.
